Kelly-Anne Litsuko
'Kelly Litsuko '''is a generally friendly girl who usually gets along well with others. Her close friends are Brit, Emi, Nina and Maiyumi. Her parents run a restaurant which she occasionally helps out at. Bio As a middle child, Kelly-Anne has a lot of work on her shoulders. She helps at her families restaurant now and then, and also makes dinner for the family at home most of the time. She can be a little shy at first but once she gets to know someone she can become very talkative and chatty, to the point of someone needing to tell her to stop. Appearance Kelly has brown hair and eyes. Her hair changes color depending on if it's summer or winter. Being darker during winter, and lighter during summer to the point of nearly appearing blond. As she gets older it grows longer and since her eyesight is pretty bad, she is always wearing a pair of glasses. Except when sleeping or swimming, though occasionally when swimming she will wear them. Kelly is tall for her age at about 4"8 which is taller than a lot of kids in Japan and it's assumed to be because of her French background. Usually, Kelly is wearing bright green colors with the slightest bit of pink. Her usual attire is a light green shirt-sleeved jacket with a pink undershirt, dark blue jeans, ankle socks and green slip on shoes. As a child, she wore a pink dress and lavender colored shoes and white tights. She started wearing green because despite her favorite colors being pink and lavender others claimed she looks better in green. Kelly's non-school swimsuit is a knee length dark green abstract pattern dress with a bikini bottom underneath. To bed, she wears either a dark pink tank top with striped pink PJ pants or lavender tank top with white and gray PJ-pants. Personality Kelly is kind of shy at first but after a while of getting to know her, she talks a lot to the point where people tell her to stop talking. She is quite friendly but has a hard time trusting people with important things. She lacks the ability to tell when someone is being sarcastic and often doesn't know when something is supposed to be obvious. A caring girl who acts like a big sister to just about any of her friends. Despite being around the same age. She loves to care for babies but gets nervous and scared when they won't stop crying. Her favorite things to do are to cook, draw and write. Her dream for the future is currently unknown, as it is often changing. Apprentice Witch Kelly became an apprentice witch upon walking into a magic shop when a witch frog was moving around. She loves to fly and adores the cute witch uniforms. However, she is not very good at spells because she sometimes doesn't speak loud enough for the spell to be recognized! At first, she wears a light green uniform but upon gaining different uniforms her main color becomes a darker green, the light green replacing the usual parts that are darker on the uniform. Her crystal is a dark green eight-pointed star and her fairy is named Keke. Like Kelly, Keke is a bit shy but it doesn't stop her from talking/communicating with the other fairies. She is light green in color and unlike Kelly does not have glasses. Despite Kelly's color change, Keke is always light green. Family Kelly's family runs a restaurant and when she isn't helping out there, she can be found at home making dinner for her entire family. As the middle child, she has a younger brother and one older brother. But she gets along pretty well with them and never seems to get angry or annoyed by them. Kelly also has two cousins named Sara and Olivia, who are French. Her other cousin, Mel, is not though. Trivia * ''Kelly was originally going to be named Kelly Greene (based off color) but it sounded too gimmicky. * Her hair length as a 10-year-old tends to vary In some pictures. It seems like she only has her side bangs while other images show her bangs to be past her chin. * One of the only Ojamajo to wear glasses, others being Hazuki, who she seems to be a lot alike. * '' Kelly is one of the few ojamajo with a little brother, another being Emi.'' * Despite being part French, Kelly never learned the language. * Kelly will strongly suggest to people that they don't call her "Kelly-Anne". Gallery Ojamajo_profile_base_1_by_kikithekristina02.png Baby_Carrier_Base_by_Heartiful.png Group.jpg Aiko_Dokkan_base_by_Chrismh.png Kelly_s_crystal_by_xdsymphony-d3dnky2.png|Kelly's crystal Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Short Hair Category:Characters Category:Ojamajo Category:Siblings Category:Green